The present invention relates to an oscillating fin apparatus, more particularly, to scuba equipment having an oscillating fin which may be powered by a diver.
Scuba divers that have lower body disabilities are typically unable to propel their body through water at a significant rate by use of their arms alone. Organizations, such as the International Association for Handicapped Divers (IAHD) has provided programs to teach and certify dive instructors how to train and supervise physically disabled divers.
It is therefore an object of the present disclosure to enable handicapped divers the ability to move through water using solely the diver's upper body (arms) at submerged speeds comparable to divers who are able-bodied and using the diver's lower body with foot fins.
It is another object of the present disclosure to enable able-bodied divers to alternate between upper body propulsion and lower body propulsion, or some combination thereof, in order to minimize muscle cramping and the like, or simply to use the oscillating fin as a steering or yaw control rudder.